


Chat

by Bunidesu



Series: Sportsfest '18 fills [31]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Discord style chat, Gen, Hinata typos too much, can be read as romantic if you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunidesu/pseuds/Bunidesu
Summary: Sometimes when the day has been long and stressful, all you need to make you feel better is to just talk to a friend.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma
Series: Sportsfest '18 fills [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1075260
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Chat

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re reading this not on a03 website and are paying to read this fic on an app why? I just wanna know. Because you’re just paying someone else to read what I wrote on a app I don’t use.

**Neko Catsume  
**Is playing Monster Hunter  
**  
Little Big Sunshine  
**Is listening to Spotify

**Little Big Sunshine** : Kenma??? what r u doing online so late?? I mena youre usually online but usually with your games not on here

 **Neko Catsume** : Oh I forgot it tells you when I'm online

 **Little Big Sunshine** : Ye!! howd you forgt something like that?? pbhbhbt anyways!! what are you doing on so late? don’t you have like some campange or something??

 **Neko Catsume** : No. Not tonight.

 **Little Big Sunshine** : ???  
**Little Big Sunshine** : Are you okay

 **Neko Catsume** : Why do you ask?

 **Little Big Sunshine** : Youre typing all ugggggh and ╮(︶︹︺)╭ but like normally you’re ike ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ yanno??

 **Neko Catsume** : Not really.

 **Little Big Sunshine** : Umm you don’t hve to get it I guess! Thats not the point though!! youre all not kenma-ish

 **Neko Catsume** : You can tell?

 **Little Big Sunshine** : Well duh we’ve only been talking like almost everyday??well almost eeryday because sometimes I get outta pratice late or it takes me a while to bike back or my mom needs something  
**Little Big Sunshine** : But thats not the point!  
**Little Big Sunshine** : The point is your acting all (＞﹏＜) and (︶︹︺) whic isnt like you!

 **Neko Catsume** : Ah its nothing. Just something one of the first years said to me earlier.

 **Little Big Sunshine** : Annnnd???

 **Neko Catsume** : ?

 **Little Big Sunshine** : What did they say?

 **Neko Catsume** : Ah. He just said I reminded him of your setter.

 **Little Big Sunshine** : LOL you and yamayama are like toatally diffrent. Hes always all grr (ノ`д´)ノ and youre more like no (￢_￢;)

 **Neko Catsume** : Not in that way.

 **Little Big Sunshine** : ??

 **Neko Catsume** : ~~He said that I was emotionally constipated and asked if I had any at all~~ He said I reminded him of a robot (edited at 11:00 pm)

 **Little Big Sunshine** : Why a robot?

 **Neko Catsume** : Shouhei made a joke and I laughed.

 **Little Big Sunshine** : Okaaaaay???

 **Neko Catsume** : He said he didn’t think I could laugh.

 **Little Big Sunshine** : what? 

**Neko Catsume** : Yea he said that I nver laugh or smile really, so he thought I couldn’t laugh.He said he didn’t think I could cry either, because of the nationals match last year and how I wasn't sobbing or anything so i probabbly didn't care about us losing.

 **Little Big Sunshine** : What!!? why would someone say something like that! Of course you cared you wouldn’t have even played if you didn't!!! duh.

 **Neko Catsume** : It wasn’t the first time.

 **Little Big Sunshine** : ???

 **Neko Catsume** : I get it a lot I mean.  
**Neko Catsume** : I’m not very good with shoing emotion and stuff, and I don’t talk to many people ad I don’t really like people. I don’t get it as mmuch anymore but there still people who see me laugh or get mad and say stuff like ‘oh I didn’t know you could get happy/laugh/cry’  
**Neko Catsume** : m a human aren’t I?  
**Neko Catsume** : Why am I nt allowed to have emotions too  
**Neko Catsume** : No one says anything to tora. So why me?  
**Neko Catsume** : Its just  
**Neko Catsume** : Unfair

 **Little Big Sunshine** : Kenma

 **Neko Catsume** : And now im dumping all this on you  
**Neko Catsume** : Im sorry  
**Neko Catsume** : I think I just ned to step away from the computer  
**Neko Catsume** : Il se if kuro is busy

 **Little Big Sunshine** : Kenma can we call?

 **Neko Catsume** : what

 **Little Big Sunshine** : I mean we don’t have to but I wanna talk

 **Neko Catsume** : Im not in the mod to talk rn shouyou

 **Little Big Sunshine:** That’s okay! You can just listen

 **Neko Catsume** : …ok  
  


__**Little Big Sunshine** started a call. Yesterday at 11:47 PM  
  


**Neko Catsume** : ~~I am so thankful for you~~ youre a good friend (edited)

 **Little Big Sunshine:** I just wanted to make sure youre okay

 **Neko Catsume** : Yea ~~thanks to you~~ (edited)

 **Little Big Sunshine:** I saw that!!! but im glad I helped

 **Neko Catsume** : Yea. I think I’m going to go play a game or go to bed or something.

 **Little Big Sunshine:** Okay!!! if something comes up you an alwyas message me  
**Little Big Sunshine:** And if that guy says something I can send tanaka senpai afyer them  
**Little Big Sunshine:** Or jus tell the mohawk guy i bet hell deal with it

 **Neko Catsume** : Tora would..

 **Little Big Sunshine:** Exactly! So nothing to worry about then!

 **Neko Catsume** : Shouyou

 **Little Big Sunshine:** Ye?

 **Neko Catsume** : Thanks

 **Little Big Sunshine:** Anytime. :)


End file.
